Jellicle Week December
by MacavityManiac
Summary: my entry for broadwaykhaos's jellicle week december. enjoy! i seem to like pouncival pairings. go figure.
1. Sunday

"What was she thinking?"

Tumble shrugged.

"I dunno Pounce. I guess she was trying to prove she wasn't scared."

Pouncival shook his head and bounded off.

A few minutes later, he stood at the bottom of a tall tree, looking up at a shaking, snow covered kitten.

"Lec are you okay?"

The little tortoiseshell sniffed.

"Well, Tumble and Plato were talking about this tree, and they dared me to climb it. So…I did."

She glanced down at the snow banks.

"In hindsight, that wasn't a good idea."

Pouncival laughed and jumped onto the lowest branch. A clump of snow fell from a shaking branch and landed on his head. There was a giggle from above. He rolled his eyes and leapt from branch to branch until he reached Electra. A cute grin spread across his freckled face.

"Well hi."

Electra smiled and started shivering. Pouncival shyly hugged her.

"Hmm. Warm fur," Electra murmured happily.

She snuggled into his shoulder. Pouncival was almost speechless.

"Uhh…uh shouldn't we get out of the tree?"

Electra blushed.

"I-I'm scared of climbing down."

Pouncival smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

Gently, he took her tiny paw.

"Just close your eyes and trust me."

Electra nodded and closed her amber eyes. Pouncival slowly started descending, Electra in tow. On the last branch, he lifted her down, his paws on her brown and black waist.

Once she was on the ground, Electra exhaled gratefully. Her eyes were still closed and she was huddled unusually close to Pouncival. They just stood there for a while, in the snow.

"Pouncival?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I open my eyes now?"


	2. Monday

Electra quietly cried as she stared at the tuxedo tom. Earlier she had asked him to go to the Christmas Ball with her. He had said that she was the last Queen he'd go with and he was going with Jemima. All she had done was nodded and walked away. Now one tear dripped off her nose.

"Lec?"

Electra's face brightened into a smile.

"Hey Pounce."

There was a cloud of cold, wet snow as the small kitten leapt up next to her. Electra shrieked and shied away from the ice cold substance. Pouncival laughed.

"You have snowflakes on your eyelashes."

Electra blushed and wiped her eyes. Pouncival saw another tear slide from her eyes. He scootched closer to her.

"Electra? Is something wrong?"

Electra started to shake her head no but it turned into a tearful nod yes.

"M-Misto said I was the last Queen he'd go to the Christmas Ball with!"

The usually cheerful Tomkit snarled uncharacteristically.

"I'm gonna-"

Electra grabbed onto his arm, hugging it close.

"No. No violence. It's five days till Christmas. No violence."

Pouncival sighed.

"Come on Lec. He can't talk to you like that."

Electra sniffed.

"I know, but still."

Pouncival held her close. A rusty purr was her response.

"I hate hearts."

Pouncival let out a 'mrrow' of amusement.

"What?"

Electra sighed.

"I hate hearts. They're awful. And ugly."

Pouncival grinned and pulled her into his lap. She blushed the color of Bombalurina.

"Well, I think you have a beautiful heart."

Electra smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Electra will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

She sat up quickly.

"Really? Y-you mean it?"

Pouncival nodded. Now he was blushing.

"Yeah. So…will you?"

Electra nodded.

"Sure. Thanks Pounci."

She leaned up and kissed his white and brown cheek. When he turned bright red, she giggled softly and bounded off into the snow.


	3. Tuesday

Electra squirmed as Rumpleteazer yanked a comb through her wet tortoiseshell fur.

"Teazer!" she whined. "Come on."

Her older sister just giggled and dumped a bucket of icy water over Electra's head. Electra squealed and jumped up. Mungojerrie, her older brother, held her down while Rumpleteazer quickly brushed all the wet fur into place.

"Now, just sit still for one more minute," Rumpleteazer muttered.

She rummaged through a loot bag and finally pulled out what she was looking for. She clipped an amber studded collar around Electra's neck. She swiped a pink-gold lip gloss on her little sister's lips.

"Alright, you're done."

Electra jumped up and ran to the mirror. She was completely speechless. Her normally mussed and dirty amber and black fur lay sleek and flat against her body. She had never noticed before, but she had curves. Real curves! She placed her hands on her hips and turned from side to side.

The amber on the black leather collar matched her eyes, and the gold flecks in the lip gloss caught the gold highlights in her fur.

"I look beautiful," she murmured.

Rumpleteazer hugged her little sister.

"Yes you do. Now, go sweep Pouncival off his feet!"  
Electra giggled, gave Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie each a kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the den. As she walked to the clearing of the Junkyard, she nervously looked at her paws. Teazer had painted her claws shiny amber, the same color as her fur.

She could hear the jolly Christmas music coming from an old CD player that Plato had found. She took a deep breath and walked into the clearing.

Everyone looked like they were having a good time. Etcetera was bouncing around hyperly, probably from too many candy canes. Victoria and Plato were sitting together, sipping mulled cider and laughing. Tugger and Bombalurina were making out under the mistletoe.

"Electra?"

The little Queenkit turned around to face a stunned Pouncival. She blushed and waved shyly.

"Hi Pounce."

His green eyes looked her up and down, completely shocked.

"You look….incredible."

Electra turned even redder.

"Thanks."

Pouncival held out his paw.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Electra nodded and took his paw. They walked through the snow onto the dance floor. Pouncival put his paws on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and fourth, smiling.

After a while, Pouncival tugged on Electra's paw.

"Let's go get some cider and gingerbread."

Electra nodded happily. When they reached the table, Pouncival went to pour the cider. Electra nibbled on a piece of gingerbread.

"Here you go. Fresh hot cider."

Electra smiled as Pouncival handed her some cider. They sipped the warm cider in silence. Electra saw a grin spread across Pouncival's face. He grabbed Electra's paw.

"Come on!"

Electra allowed herself to be towed away.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

Pouncival tugged on her paw.

"You'll see. Just come on!"

Electra sighed as Pouncival pulled her into a very small clearing. There, was a large pine tree, decorated with old Christmas lights and ornaments from the Junkyard. Under it, was a single present wrapped in gold paper. She gasped.

"P-Pounce? Did you do this…for me?"

Pouncival nodded. Gently, he led her to the tree and handed her the present.

"Happy four days till Christmas," he murmured.

Electra's eyes widened.

"Really? You got me a present?"  
Pouncival smiled.

"Just open it."

Electra shakily opened the box. Inside, was a piece of metallic copper colored leather, studded with circles of gold and black onyx. It was a collar. Tears started running down her face.

"Pouncival…I-I don't know what to say."

All she did was throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her silky headfur.

"This is a nice thank you."


	4. Wednesday

Pouncival sneezed loudly. His brother, Plato, laughed.

"Wow. Tough luck, bro."

Pouncival pouted.

"So you aren't gonna stay with me?"

Plato shook his head.

"I've got a date with Viki. Later."

With that, he sprinted through the door. Pouncival sighed and pulled the blanket over his head. He heard a loud giggle.

"That was a nice way to say hello."

He quickly sat up, blushing. Electra stood in the doorway of the den, carrying a paper bag. She laughed and stepped inside.

"How's the patient feeling?"

Pouncival grinned.

"Awful, but better now."

Electra smiled and sat down next to him. He slid away from her.

"Don't get too close. I'm sick, remember?"

Electra rolled her eyes and snuggled into his shoulder, purring. She sat back up and began rummaging through the paper bag. She pulled out a bottle of milk, a tin, and two mugs. She walked to the back of the room, poured the milk into a pan, and put it on the stove. Pouncival watch her curiously as she rummaged through the bag again and this time, she pulled out a block of chocolate, whipped cream, a bag of marshmallows, and cinnamon.

"What the…?"

Electra giggled and went back to the stove. She poured the warm milk into the mugs and added a couple teaspoons of powder from the tin to each cup. Then in went lots of marshmallows, whipped cream, more marshmallows, and a sprinkle of cinnamon. She turned to Pouncival.

"Where's the cheese grater?"

Pouncival pointed to the drawer. Electra pulled it out and began grating chocolate on the whipped cream. Carefully, she carried the two mugs and the whipped cream to the little table by the couch. She handed Pouncival one mug, set the whipped cream on the table, and took the other mug. She grinned.

"Hot chocolate could make anything better."

Pouncival smiled and took a sip. It was warm, rich, and perfect. He looked at Electra. She had a whipped cream mustache. He laughed. Electra crossed her eyes and licked her upper lip. She couldn't get the frothy white stuff off. Pouncival leaned forward.

"Let me."

Electra froze as he leaned closer, and closer. She closed her eyes, waiting. Just then, the door opened. Tumblebrutus and Plato walked in, pushing each other. They stopped when they saw Pouncival and Electra, who both blushed and quickly leaned away from each other. Electra wiped the whipped cream from her lip.

"H-Hi guys," Pouncival stuttered.

Plato looked at Tumble. They both burst out laughing. Electra stood up and walked up to them. She smacked their heads, making them duck.

"You two shut up! Plato, you make out with Viki all the time. And Tumble, I saw you kiss Cettie the other day. Pounce and I haven't kissed. So you two shouldn't say anything."

The two Tomkits nodded quickly slid into the den. They silently went to their rooms. Pouncival just stared.

"Uh, wow."

Electra smiled and grabbed her paper bag. She started to leave. Pouncival ran over to her and grabbed her arm. She faced him, a little surprised. He leaned in to kiss her. Electra blushed and quickly kissed his cheek before running out the door into the snow. Pouncival looked after her and sighed. He closed the door, walked further into the den, and screamed.

"Damn you guys!"


	5. Thursday

Pouncival yowled and scratched at the door. He had been waiting for a while for Electra's humans to open the door. He sighed and scratched again. This time, a tall human girl with ash blonde hair brushing her shoulders opened it. Electra was standing at her ankles. She mewed happily and ran forward to nuzzle him. The girl smiled.

"Awww. Snickers, is this your friend?"

Pouncival looked at Electra skeptically.

"Snickers?"

Electra purred and licked his ear.

"Shut up, Hyper Piper."

Pouncival rolled his eyes. The girl just heard meowing. She opened the door wider.

"Come on in."

As the two cats walked through the door, the girl knelt down. Her blue-green eyes sparkled happily.

"I'm Samantha. Or Sam, actually."

Pouncival licked the girl's hand. A human had never introduced themselves to him. There was a loud commotion as four more children came running down the long staircase. There were two girls, younger than Sam, who looked basically identical, with dark black-brown hair. One was curly and bouncy. The other girls was long and straight. The only difference between them was their hazel eyes differed slightly. The one with straight hair had mostly green hazel eyes. The one with the curly hair had mostly brown hazel eyes.

Two boys followed them. One had shaggy ginger hair and blue-gray eyes. He looked much older than the other one. The younger one had short light blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Pouncival leaned and whispered in Electra's ear.

"This is a big family."

Electra giggled as Sam spoke up.

"Guys, this is Snickers' friend."

She pointed to Pouncival. The two twins started gushing over him.

"Awww isn't he adorable?"

"Look how cute!"

The curly haired one piped up.

"I'm Josephine and this is Ella."

Ella waved and scrunched Pouncival under the chin. He purred. The younger boy ran up and wrapped his arms around Pouncival.

"Kitty!"

Electra mewed and pawed at the boy. Thankfully, he let go of Pouncival and gave Electra a kiss on her head. Pouncival 'mrrowed' in laughter. Sam began to shoo the kids away.

"Okay, okay don't crowd them."

Electra quickly put her tail around Pounce's shoulder and led him into the living room. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Pouncival purred and stretched out in front of it. Electra snuggled into him.

"The little boy is Elliot and the older one was Daniel."

Pouncival barely heard her. He was inhaling her scent. She smelled like cinnamon and hickory wood. He kissed her ear.

"You smell nice."

Electra blushed and stared at the fire.

"It's so beautiful."

Pouncival smiled.

"Yea you are."

Electra turned to him and he ducked his head shyly.

"I-I mean yea it is."

Electra giggled and relaxed. She twined her tail with his.

"I love fireplaces."

Pouncival nodded and leaned his head on hers.

"Me too. They're…"

Electra turned to him. He smiled and finished.

"They're almost as pretty as you."


	6. Friday

POUNCIVAL POV

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

Etcetera, Plato, Tumble, Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Jemima all nodded.

"Sorry Pounce," Mistoffelees muttered. "I don't think anyone misses her."

I snarled at Mistoffelees.

"You keep your mouth shut, or I'll fill it with Pollicle shit."

Mistoffelees shrank back a little. Jemima glared at me. I shook her gaze off.

"Well," I sighed. "I'm gonna try and find her."

Etcetera nodded.

"Please find her Pounce."

I nodded and bounded off.

ELECTRA POV

I was still wandering through the snow covered forest. I guess at some point, I got lost. The one thing I was worried about, was not getting back on Christmas Eve. Tonight.

I had promised Pounce that I would come over and help him decorate the tree in his den.

"Hello?" I called out.

There was no answer. I was utterly alone.

POUNCIVAL POV

There was no sign of Electra. I had been searching for hours. And I couldn't find her.

ELECTRA POV

It was starting to get so dark. I sat down under a huge pine tree and leaned my head against its rough bark.

POUNCIVAL POV

She was lost. That was it, plain and simple. Electra, my Electra, was lost. I closed my eyes and sighed.

POUNCIVAL AND ELECTRA POV

A snowflake spiraled down, landing in my outstretched paw.

Hmmm. A little depressing. My bad.


	7. Saturday

Pouncival sighed and walked out of his den. Electra was still missing, and it was one hour till Christmas morning. He stood under the star studded sky, thinking about her.

"P-Pounce?"

He whirled around to see Electra, snow covered and shaking, standing one or two feet behind him. He ran to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Lec, oh my God. Thank goodness you're safe."

She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Yay. Finally the ice on my nose is melting."

Pouncival laughed softly.

"Are you okay?"

Electra nodded and hugged him tighter. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Mistletoe," she whispered.

Pouncival looked up. There was a branch of mistletoe hanging above their heads. He smiled, knowing what this ment. Softly, he lifted her chin with one finger. He stared into her beautiful amber eyes. He leaned towards her. Their lips met gently. Pouncival lost himself in the bliss. Finally.

Electra's mind was fuzzy and she felt warmth rising in her tortoiseshell cheeks. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Up in the overhead piles of junk, Etcetera, Plato, Victoria, and Tumble giggled quietly. Etcetera pulled on the branch of mistletoe in her paws. It rose up and out of sight of the two kissing Jellicles.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later," Plato whispered smugly.

Victoria purred and kissed his cheek.

"Come on guys. Let's leave them alone."

Tumble smiled and took Etcetera's paw as they followed Plato and Victoria away.


End file.
